In the prior art, many mowers for mowing vegetation (e.g., grass) have a minimum turn radius of greater than fifteen inches. The minimum turn radius is generally limited by steering configurations, such as front-wheel steering, rear-wheel steering, all wheel steering, and Ackerman steering. A mower with a greater turning radius may consume more energy than a mower with a lesser turning radius to mow a given work area. For example, the mower with the greater turning radius may need to make more passes to cover the given work area or to shift from one row to the next adjacent row. Moreover, the mower with the greater turning radius facilitates completing a mowing task over a greater time period than a mower with a lesser turning radius of equivalent cutting width. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mower with improved maneuverability and the smallest possible or desired turning radius.